A fallen angel
by SapphireStrife
Summary: A new SeeD has transferred to Balamb Garden and she has a secret that she can't let anyone know. SquallxOCxSephiroth
1. Chapter 1

**A new SeeD in town!**

"Squall! Squall!" Selphie ran down the hallway to bump into Squall. "I heard there's a transfer student that's coming here and _we're _going to show her around!"

"I have no interest." Squall continued to walk past Selphie down the hallway as Zell ran into him. "What?"

"There's a new student and shes hella pretty!" Zell punched his fist into the air as a girl came out from behind him blushing.

_w-wow she's pretty_

Squall thought to himself, carefully studying the girl who had long fiery red hair that cascaded down her back, small and perky breasts and big blue eyes that reflected a sadness that he couldn't even comprehend! He was curious but didn't realise as he spoke.

"H-hi! My name is Squall!" he smiled and held out his hand but instantly retracted it when he realised that his soft exterior was showing and shovedhis hand into his pocket.

The mysterious girl blushed more and hid behind zell again. "Her name is Sapphire." Zell grinned and spoke.

"Hn. Goodbye." Squall spun on his heal and hid himself blush as he walked away from the group.

_I think i could fall in love with the girl._

Suddenly, he ran into Rinoa!

"Where have you been! I was worried!" rinoa latched onto Squalls arm and started rubbing her face against it.

"I was meeting the new transfer student Sapphire"

"what! Were you cheating on me?" Rinoa shoved Squall and ran away.

"No! It's not like that!" Squall tried to chase after Rinoa but she seemed pissed off so he gave up.

"What's wrong, Squall?" Sapphire came up from behind him and took his breath away as she tucked a strand of silken hair behind her ear and battered her long eyelashes lovelily.

_She's so beautiful..._

"It's nothing." Squall shoved his hands into his pocket and discarded the thought of Rinoa in the presence of this _angel_.

"Oh.. Okay." Sapphire started playing with her skirt and accidentally revealed a long and deep scar but Squall kept it to himself so as to not worry her.

"So what's your story?" Squall asked and beat about the bush and tried to softly prod at her for answers but she just looked sad and solemmly shook her head.

By the way, she was wearing a black leather skirt and a designer leather jacket with a white singlet underneath. The brand was also airmez (cause nobody knows how to pronounce it properly)

"Okay. But come to me if you want to talk about anything."

She isntrantly brightened up and smiled. "Of course"

She ran off down the hallway with a smile on her dial. "See you later Squall!"

"Seeya."

Squall sighed mirthily and made his way back to the dorms with Zell.

"Oh so you two are hitting it off well!" Zell grinned and ate his hotdog cause it was his lucky day and actually got in line because Sapphire asked the lunchlady nicely.

"So, whaddaya think of her?" Zell asked as Squall nodded

"She's alright. Not my type though."

_Not._

Suddenly, there was a big earthquake and Garden came crashing to the ground.

"Zell! No!" Squall tried to save Zell from being thrown off of a cliff but accidentally let him go and Squall and Sapphire, Rinoa and Irvine and Nida and Seifer were the only survivors.

"No!"

Suddenly, Sapphire grew bloodstained black wings from her back and flew down to catch Zell before he died.

"Thankyou Sapphire!" Seifer exclaimed and tried to give Sapphire a hug but some sort of force field blew him away and knocked him off his feet.

"I-I'm sorry!" the angel started crying and ran away.

"Sapphire! Wait!" Squall ran after her and held her in his arms. "No! Don't! You'll only get hurt..."

"I think it's time that you told us everything." Cid said and folded his arms and leaned over the girl.

"B-but..."

He held a gun to her head and she burst into tears even moreso.

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry its a cliffy but its gonna be Sapphires past next chapter so stay tuned! I promise it will be longer! Ta n kisses3 please RnR**


	2. Chapter 2

_When I was a child, I was discarded as a product of Ultimecia and Grievers intimacy. I tended to wonder the earth with my twin brother who was 10 minutes younger than me exactly. He had bright blue eyes like I had but his hair was instead shining silver in the sunlight. He was always sick and i had to look after him all the time. We were always alone. Many a suteor came to offer to marry me for the knowledge of my beauty had spread throughout the land and everybody begged me to be there day a man that looked just like griever came to me and asked for my hand in marriage. I said yes because my brother trusted him. So we lived for about a year or so until ultimecia came looking for me and sent an army of behemoths to fetch me but instead, they killed my brother and my husband. I managed to narrowly escape because i sprouted wings from my back. A beautiful warm feeling plastered through my veins and i knew instantly it was the love of every suitor and moreso my brother and husband._

_But i didn't leave without getting harmed and i use that to remember my ordeal._

_So i have wandered aimlessly until i came across garden. I showed them my fighting ability and they instantly made me graduate to seed and i was transferred here because this is the last palce that ultimecia would look for me and I will have my revenge one day._

"Interesting. Why should we believe you?" Cid questioned while still putting the gun against her tear soaked face.

"Wait!" squall yelled and lifted up her skirt for everyone to see.

Gasps of shock and mirth were heard from all around. "So wait, you're telling me that ultimecia caused this earthquake?" Zell asked angrily.

"Please don't be angry with me! I didn't mean to hurt you all!" Sapphire cried.

"You killed all our loved ones and comrades! Do you think that this is acceptable just with shifting the blame? I should kill you right here right now!" Cid screamed

"No! I believe her!" squall cried

"then we'll have to kill you too!"

"Come on, lets go!" Squall grabbed Sapphire by the wrist as they ran away.

Klasdfjk;l (page break if you don't know)

"Squall, why would you do such a thing...?" Sapphire asked through teary eyes.

"Because i love you!" Squall accidentally blurted out.

"W-we only just met..."

Grasshoppers could be heard outside as the two lovers leaned forward and kissed passionately.

"I love you too Squall... thank you for understanding..." a single sparkly tear filled with love cascaded down the fiery red-heads cheek.

"But now that we are infidels, we have to hide and hide from Ultimecia too... but was there any particular reason that she wants you so badly?"

"No... not that I know of..."

It wasn't obvious that she was lying, but deep down Squall knew that there is something up.

"Anyway. Let's get some sleep. We've got a big day tomorrow." Squall stroked her golden hair as they were bathed in sleepiness and drifted off to dreamland.

A/N: Awww wasn't that so sweet? But there aren't any reviews! You all are so mean! So R&R and tell me what you think and ways I can improve. The next chapter will be exciting. And for anyone who is wondering, Sapphire has a tear tattoo on the left side of her face!


End file.
